


one last look

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [20]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Emotional Manipulation, F/F, It's Claudia who got manipulated by Viren, Post-Season/Series 03, Taverns, Viren's parenting is bad even after his death, claunyx, mention of murder, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Nyx had convinced her an inn full of elves was a perfect way to get all of these items, as well as elf horns, hair, and hearts. Maybe even wings. The perfect hunting ground.
Relationships: Claudia/Nyx (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 6





	one last look

They had decided to spent the night in an inn, even though Claudia had protested at first. After all, they were still in Xadia, and even if most elves seemed to have become more friendly with the elves, it made her uneasy. Elves and humans being friendly towards each other was a mistake, Claudia knew they would stab humans as soon as they turned their backs, every elf was sly and evil like that, her father had told her that, and she knew he was always right. The only exception was Nyx, Nyx was good, and they worked together, but Nyx wasn’t really loyal to Xadia either.

She was full on board with the plan of gathering as much powerful material as possible, and then raise an army of dark magic to conquer Xadia, finishing what her father had started. She needed to put the elves, AND the elf loyal humans in their place by letting them accept the ultimate price, death. After all, these creatures was the reason her father was dead, and she wasn’t even able to revive him, meaning she had killed someone for no reason. From now on, she would take the life energy from spells every time she killed someone, and so far it had worked, they had countless of jars, and after using a dragon baby, she had managed to create a sort of jar that could store infinite dying breaths and magic from all the arcanums.

And, Nyx had convinced her an inn full of elves was a perfect was to get all of these items, as well as elf horns, hair, and hearts. Maybe even wings. The perfect hunting ground.

So, Claudia had given in, and now they were sitting in the tavern of the inn, eating a home cooked meal, the best Claudia had eaten in months after grilling her food herself. There was music, dancing, and she and Nyx had an amazing time as they each got a glass of beer. And right now, no elf seemed to mind the human sitting amongst them, because of the fact that Nyx was beside her.

Yes, tonight they would have their fun, Claudia would enjoy this for as long as it lasted, but once it was past midnight and everyone was asleep, she and Nyx would get to work.

She took a last look at the dagger inside of her cloak, making sure it was sharp enough for tonight.


End file.
